Sneak peek of Related to the Demon
by Cap.America'sfangirl
Summary: Advancing Human Genetics Labs has been where Angel has been ever since he could remember. Angel is the best test subject exposed to the clear chemical that manages to change human body to make these test subject able to control the earth, air, water and even the personality of subject. The only person that seems to know about Angel's past, is the founder of A.H.G Labs, Ra's Al Ghu
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

**_Angel's Pov_**  
I woke up, to have the morning sun coming through my small barred window. I sat up in my bed, moving the hair out of my face, trying to remember what I had dreamt about last night. I think I dreamt about my family, or at least I think it was my family. I wasn't really sure. I don't even know what my mother or my father even look like. I don't remember anything before the age of seven years old. The earliest memory that I had was, as child waking up in this room, scared and lonely wondering why was I here. I began to cry until a man, who told me his name was Ra's Al Ghul, said that I was here because he was my guardian and that I had special ability to do great things for the world. That I would restore it back to original beauty and be its Savior.

I began to change into my clothes, a blank white shirt and fitting white pants. I sighed. I wished I could remember more of my life. Or at least know what my parents looked liked. I would give anything for that. I went to my small connecting bathroom and began to brush my ear length hair and teeth. My hair was dark brown with few streaks of blonde hair in it and they weren't highlights. It was one of the side effects of myself getting injected with chemical that was giving me my powers. Another side effect of the chemical was that my eyes were starting to turn from a nice dark blue to a bright, leafy green. One of my eyes had turned fully to the leafy green and my other eye was starting to turn as well.

I finished brushing my teeth and walked back to my room to check the time. It was seven o'clock and I had about a half an hour left before anyone came and got me to start training. I could go get something for breakfast now and see if Depp or Annie was there and eat with them. I smiled and began to head to cafeteria, looking for my two friends

Depp was the oldest test subject here at A.H.G labs, at 19 years old. He had dark brown hair and hazel eye coloring, that kept changing from greenish brown back to a normal brown. He was one of the few people that did not have a very colorful skin tone, it was just normal fair skin. He was lean and muscular guy, but very smart as well. The few females that were here, I heard that they call 'cute'. He was nice guy and treated a lot of the others nicely. We were very close had even told me why he was here at A.H.G Labs and that was, he had volunteered to be a test subject, because he wished to make himself better than what he was before. He didn't wish to tell me all of why he had volunteered to be tested on, what was wrong with him before or even if he had gotten what he wanted. A better him. Depp even remembers his life, the only test subject in A.H.G labs that did. Which I am pretty jealous of, but Depp told me that he was jealous of everyone else, because they didn't. He said it was hard remembering your loved ones, knowing that you could never see them again.

Annie was one the younger ones here. She came here about last year and she was turning 11 pretty soon, or that is what she remembers at least. She use to have long and very pale, almost white, blonde hair, which now was starting to get some purple streaks in it. She had very pale complexion, which is now starting to get a tint of green in it. Annie had dark forest green eyes and it was the first things I had noticed about her. Her eyes would just pop out at you. Annie was also very short and bony compare to the rest of the girls that were here. But that didn't make her weak. She was one of the few that had such a great connection to plants. I saw her training this skill once and every time she would walk, plants would appear where her feet had touched the ground. Beautiful would appear and Annie would have a giant smile on her face. Annie was one great girl for her age, and it never seemed to faze her that she didn't remember much of her past. But when I was her age, I didn't care much either. I didn't start caring about my past until I turned 13 or so.

I came into the cafeteria, getting in the line to get breakfast. Breakfast here would usually have eggs, bacon, some type of fruit, toast and some cereal that you could choose to have. What you couldn't choose was the pill that they gave you to have with your breakfast. They never explained why we had to have the pill, but Depp guessed that it was a drug that compels us for us to listen, obey and never revolt against A.H.G labs and Ra's Al Ghul. I don't know why, but I think Depp was right. Since he has said that 3 years ago, I never had taken the pill and neither has Depp. We would pretend that we would had it, and just throw it onto the ground and crush it under our feet. Annie takes the pill the still, but we don't want her to get in trouble if we got caught.

I had gotten some cereal and began to walk over to where I, Depp and Annie usually sat and saw that Depp was there, but Annie wasn't. I sat across from Depp and smiled at him. "Morning Depp. Slept well?" I questioned, as I threw my pill down at the ground and squashed it under my foot. Depp nodded his head yes as he was shoving eggs into his mouth. "Hungry?" I chuckled. Depp looked up at me and began to speak, with some eggs coming out of his mouth "Yes. Very." I smiled and began to eat my cereal, not wanting this breakfast to end and not going to go and train.

...

21310700 Follow me!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Angel's Pov**_

Soon I and Depp were done eating breakfast and we began to walk to our destinations. Depp had to go outside and study animal and plant life, and trying to decide if they could survive anywhere else. I had to go and train my abilities and then be studied to see how far my powers could I had to talk to the founder of A.H.G labs, 's Al Ghul. I sighed. I wish I could go outside, like Depp. But since I am very important to A.H.G labs, and have tried to escape in the past, I couldn't go outside like the others. I am not saying that I couldn't go outside, I just couldn't go outside unsupervised. I usually had someone watching me, making sure I don't manage to escape off the island.

I waved goodbye to Depp and headed down towards the training area.

I walked down the round hallway, looking into some of the rooms. I could see a few other kids, sitting down in chairs, looking very scared and confused. They were new here, they seemed to be a little over 10 years old, around the age of Annie. I could see some adults in the room, telling the newbies everything that they needed to know and what the rules were here. I frowned a bit, knowing that another child was taken from their family, managed to forget about their mothers,fathers,brothers and sisters. Now to live here, treated as lab rats, seeing if we would help the world to be in a better place.

I looked down at the floor and continued walking. I entered the training room, to see a few adults, with clipboards in their hands, waiting to write down how far I was able to get my powers to. I sighed, put a fake smile on my face and walked up the lady with bright blonde hair in a bun, with black glasses. She looked up at me and smiled and replied " Angel. You ready to begin your training?" I nodded my head and looked at her name tag and answered " Yes Quinzel." She smiled at me and then pointed at big metal door " Go through there and wait. That is where your training will begin" She smirked then began to walk away.  
I shrugged and began to walk to the big metal doors, and then entered a small room. I looked around, examining the room from top to bottom. I heard the clunk of the metal doors, and waited to see what they will be training me for. I was taking slow and steady breathes, darting my eyes back and forth. Would they have me try a dodge things or fill the room with water, seeing how long I could hold my breathe? I licked my lips, just waiting for something to happen.

It seemed like nothing was going to happen, but then I began gasping for air. That is when I realized that they were taking the air out of the room. Now I could hear the faint sucking noise, taking all the air out of the room. What could I do? I knelt down, having my one hand my throat, thinking that someone was choking me, keeping me the air from me. I closed my eyes and began to think of ways of how to make sure I would not die when the thought hit me.

I lifted my hand to where the faint noise was coming from, and closed my eyes. I felt a rush of air coming to my fingers, down my arm, to my neck and around my head. I took a big breath of air when the air had hit my mouth. I laid down on the ground, enjoying the air that I had gained once more. I laid on the ground, waiting to hear the beeping noise, telling me that training was over, but no beeping noises came. What else could these people want?

I stood up again, trying to decide what should I do next. I could still feel the air, that I was controlling, around me still. I could still hear the faint noise of the air vacuums, taking the air out of room still. I licked my lips again, still thinking of what I should do. When I was about to give up, that is when it hit me. I smirked and then lifted my arms, making the air move in circular motion around me. I was soon making a big ball of air around me. Soon the ball of air, lifted me up and I began to make the ball of air bigger and bigger, until it covered the whole entire room. I smiled as the beeping noise came to my ears. Soon the huge metal door opened and I was able to leave the room. I lowered myself back down towards the floor and walked out of the small room, seeing all scientists writing down things. Even Dr. Harleen Quinzel seemed a bit surprised of what had happen.

I walked out of the training room and started heading towards the small waiting room, where I and Mr. Ra's Al Ghul would have our daily talks.


End file.
